When everything is gone
by WhoOwnsMyHeart007
Summary: What would you do when everything is gone? When you no longer have the only person you care about you next to you? Even after losing the most important thing for you, sometimes, everything you see isn't always what is seems... Future Trunks/Future Android 18.
1. Back to the future

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just this story._

Trunks' time machine appeared in the middle of the sky, he landed in front of the ruined building of Capsule Corporation and jumped out of it. He walked inside the underground lab and relieved, he saw his mother, she was still safe, those dammed androids weren't able to find her hideout.

- Hi, mom! I'm back! - He said, smiling, happy to see his mother again.

- Yes, yes! I see! - He ran to his son and hugged him, Trunks hugged back. - Just look at you! You even look older! - She said while examinating him.

- Yeah, I am! I spent some time in a room where you live an entire year in one day! And dad was there with me! You know, he was pretty neat. - He said.

- Yeah, that sounds like your father. - She replied. - Hey, guess what? There's tea made! How about we sit down and have a cup? - Trunks nodded and sat down.

While Bulma served tea, Trunks explained all what happened in the past timeline; androids, Cell, Goku's death... While both of them were talking, an emergency release was heard coming from the radio, androids were destroying South City. Trunks stood up, angry. - Alright! It's their turn!

Bulma looked at him, worried. - Please, Trunks...

- Don't worry, mom! - He replied. - Nightmares never last, one day you wake up and they're gone. - He took off his jacket and threw it over a char.

- Trunks! You be careful! - She said.

- I will, mom - Suddenly, he turned into a Super Saiyan - Don't worry, mom. Things are different now, I can see the light.

- I belive you, go and get them, son! - She exclaimed.

- Oh yeah... - He walked out of the hideout and flew directly to South City.

* * *

In South City, Android 18 was firing multiple blasts over a building, she was really angry.

- Hey! - Exclaimed Android 17. - Calm down, sis. You're gonna destroy everything if you keep this up.

She stopped for a moment and looked at her brother. - You shut up! I'm still not talking to you! - She continued firing more blasts over the same building.

- Why? Because I blew up that clothing store? - He asked.

- No! - Exclaimed Android 18.

- Because I killed that guy you thought was cute? - He asked

- Everything I like, you destroy! - She replied and stopped firing blast over that building.

While both androids were arguing an old man who was inside a ruined car, shot Android 17 with gun. Android 17 didn't take damage at all, however he turned back and walked to the old man.

- Stay away from me, you monster - The old man fired various bullets at him, but did not managed to injure Android 17 at all.

- So you wanna play cowboy? Alright! My turn! - The evil android pulled out a gun and shot the old man in his forehead, taking the his life away...

Immediatly after that, a huge ki blast was directed to Android 17, but he managed to dodge it and land next to Android 18. Trunks was there.

- Hey, it's you... - Said Android 17.

- Yeah, it's me. - Replied Trunks. - Look, it's over, it stops here.

- Trunks, huh? Don't you remember what happened last time? - Asked Android 17. - Nothing stops here but you.

- Gosh, how rude! He's such an arrogant little punk! - Android 18 said, looking at his brother. - Man, that's it! I want him dead! It's a matter of principal!

- I don't mind, consider it done. - Replied her brother. - But look, we'll be killing weaks with the fun...

- I don't mind! I've been in a bad mood all day! - Android 18 replied.

She fired a Power Blitz at him but immediatly, he afterimaged behind the android and punched her to a building. She stood up and rushed to Trunks, throwing a strong punch, however, Trunks grabbed her fist and pushed her back to where Android 17 was.

- Man, he's changed. - Said Android 17 after that. - I don't know how but he's good...

- I hate you! - Yelled Android 18 at Trunks.

- You hate the fact that you're powerless to stop me. - Replied Trunks. - Well, imagine feeling the way you feel now all of the time like the people of this planet do. Stop this and you will be spared...

- You're improved, but you can't beat the two of us. - Replied Android 17.

Android looked at her brother. - Seventeen, let's kill this punk. - Android 17 nodded.

Both androids rushed towards Trunks as Android 17 threw a punch that Trunks dodged, Android 18 threw another punch and Trunks afterimaged behind her, punching her away one more time. Immediatly, after that, Android 17 charged a Photon Wave and fired it at Trunks, but he deflected it, rushed towards the android and annihilated him by firing a full powered blast at bank point ramge.

- It... It can't be... - Android 18 was speechless. - You killed him...

- And what about the others? The one that you too killed! - Exclaimed Trunks.

Right before Trunks rushed towards the android to obliterate her, the android fell on her knees and shed a tear.

- You're a... I hate you... - Yelled Android 18 as she glared at Trunks.

Android 18 stood up and, in tears, she rushed towards Trunks throwing a strong punch at him. Trunks catched her fist, however he did not attack back.

- What's the matter, you punk?! - Asked Android 18 angrily. - Do it! Kill me! Now! - She yelled.

Trunks released her fist and remained silent for a moment. - No...

- You're a coward... - She groaned.

Android 18 threw one last punch at him with her remaining strength that Trunks did not dodge, he wasn't seriously damaged though. He just stared into her eyes.

- I want you to feel the same way I've been feeling all these years, you mass murderer machine. - Replied Trunks. - Now you're alone in this world. Monster.

- No... Just... - She said.

- Just go away. I don't want to see your face ever again. If I do, I will destroy you. - Said Trunks.

Android 18, speechless, rubbed and slowly started levitating to later fly off and completely disappear into the sky.

Trunks went back to his base form, thinking everything was over, but then he remembered one more thing... Cell.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Bad dreams

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just this story._

Three months later, after stopping the terrible androids and a rough day looking for Cell without succeeding at all, Trunks decided to take a break from the whole situation.

He walked inside Capsule Corporation, Bulma went to do some shopping, so he directly threw his blue indo jacket over the coach and headed towards his room to finally relax.

- Three moths... Three months have passed... - Trunks was laying on his bed, montionless, staring at the ceeling with both of his hands on the back of his head - I wonder what happened with her... - He sighed, and then closed his eyes, falling eventually sleep.

* * *

Chi-Chi was crying deseperately, in Ox-King's arms, who was crying as well. - Gohan... Gohan... - She repeated again and again, in tears.

- It... Was my fault... - Trunks, the one who had to announce Gohan's death to Chi-Chi and Ox-King, was in front of them, looking down, trying his best to be strong and not break down. - If I was... Stronger...

But Trunks did not get a reply. Both, Chi-Chi and Ox-King, cuntinued crying as Trunks was on the edge of breaking down. But then, the loud sound of a powerful explosion came from outside.

- Hey, Eighteen! I bet you can't you can't do this! - Said Android 17, in midair, after blasting and creating a huge explosion over a forest near Chi-Chi's house.

- Easy... - She rolled her eyes, firing another blast over another area, creating a larger explosion.  
Android 17 groaned. - Ugh! I'm just having a rough day... Hmph! I'm still the most powerful android ever created. - He replied.

- Yeah, sure. - 18 replied. - Last time we decided to test that, you did not prove it.

- Pfff... Shut up, Eighteen! You were just lucky... - Furious, he fired a powerful finger beam near Chi-Chi's house, creating another dangerous explosion. - Hah! See? I'm the most powerful android ever!

- Would you like to test that right now, Seventeen? - She looked and then cockily smirked at him.

Android 17 groaned once again. - Ugh... No... Forget it... - He looked away, causually noticing a small house in the middle of nowhere. - Hey, Eighteen... Look there. - He pointed the house.

- Hm? What? - She looked exactly where he was pointing. - You think someone lives here?

- There's only a way to figure out. - Followed by 18, Android 17 decided fly towards the small house, to later blast the door and walk in. - Jackpot...

Chi-Chi and Ox-King were paralyzed staring at both androids, Trunks immediatly clentched his fists in anger, ready to attack them. But before Trunks could even react, Chi-Chi and Ox-King were dead. Trunks was on the floor, semi-unconscious, staring at the two dead bodies.

- Looks like one of them is still alive, Seventeen... - She said, pointing at Trunks.

- Not for too long... - The deadly android walked towards Trunks and grabbed him by his hair, pushing him against the wall. - Say goodbye. - 17 charged a full powered blast and fired through Trunks' stomach, as this one yelled in agony.

* * *

Trunks woke up, panting and breathing heavily, with Bulma next to him. - Trunks, honey... Are you alright? - She said with a concerned tone of voice.

- Y-Yes... I am... - He said, sweating and still breathing heavily. - It was just a bad dream...

- It was... The same dream again? - She asked.

For a moment, Trunks remained silent, looking down. - Yes... - He replied after a few seconds.

- Oh, dear... - She gently caressed his head, trying to make him feel better. - Trunks, those two are gone forever... There's no need to worry, not anymore, dear. - She smiled.

Trunks sighed and remained silent as Bulma kissed his forehead. - Dinner will be prepared soon, honey. I'll let you rest a little bit until then. - Bulma walked away, closing Trunks' room door and heading to the kitchen.

Trunks looked through the window, admiring the still not fully reconstructed city. - Gohan... - He muttered. - Forgive me...

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Unwanted memories

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Dragon Ball Z, just this story._

- Kill it already, Eighteen! - Yelled the outraged cyborg - I don't have all day for this shit!

Without knowing how she ended up where she was right now, Android 18 found herself holding a crying baby by its left arm.

- Fuck off with that kid, Eighteen! The crying is about to make my head explode! Finish it off! - Yelled her brother once again, with an aggravating tone.

Android 18, locked in her thoughts, did not seem seem to hear any words coming from her raging brother; she just couldn't keep her eyes off of the young infant she was holding. She stared at the defenseless creature's rounded face, at its little hands and feet, at its fragile body and into its crying deep blue eyes; and for once, she found herself unable harm one of the humans she hated so much. A few seconds later, her thoughts were quickly cut as soon as a yellowish finger beam, coming from her brother's direction, pierced through the infant's frail body, as its voice slowly faded away.

- Finally - Said Android 17 - It was getting on my damn nerves.

Remaining silent, the blonde cyborg dropped the little creature's now-dead body to the vold ground. She did not look back at her brother, she didn't want to; instead, she shifted her gaze away.

- Hey, Eighteen - Said Android 17 while poking his sister's back, noticing an odd reaction.

- Leave me alone, Seventeen... - She replied with lower tone than usual.

- Hm? Is there something wrong? - Asked the cyborg, intrigued - You should be feeling cheerful - He smirked, pointing at the ruined city both had just destroyed.

Android 18 turned back, giving some kind of sad look to her brother - No... There's nothing wrong... - She quitely replied, folding her arms.

- Ugh! I swear you are starting to bug me, Eighteen! Fuck off already - Replied her brother angrily - What is it?! The damn store I destroyed? Oh, wait, wait, it was that baby I just killed, right? - Asked her brother in a sarcastic tone.

Android 18 simply replied with some kind of affirmative silence, to what Android 17 rised his left brow.

- Wait... Don't tell me you...? - Asked Android 17, suspicious but still kind of oblivious about his sister.

Looking away and still with her arms folded, Android 18 nodded slightly, what confirmed her brother's thoughts.

Android 17 frowned - How... Dare you?! - He asked, rising his tone violently and feeling a sudden inner rage.

Android 18 blinked at her brother's reaction - What...? - She asked.

- "What...?" What?! How dare you to feel... Compassion for those damned humans?! Do I need to remind you what they did to us?! Do I need to remind you how we were abduted and turned into... This?! - He asked, as his tone turned even more violent with each question.

Android 18 simply looked away slightly, feeling the strong impact of her brother's words - I remember... - She replied.

- Hmph! Good then. Because if you dare to feel compassion for one of those humans again... You will no longer be my sister - Said Android 17, coldly.

After the male cyborg's words, everything in sight turned into a blur for Android 18; the ruined city, all the corpses around and even her own brother where suddenly engulfed by darkess. She closed her eyes, trying to somehow protect herself, and when she opened them, she found herself in the middle of nowhere; alone, without her brother.

* * *

Android 18 woke up in her East City's apartment's bed, opening her deep blue eyes slowly, letting a go prolonged sigh.

- Same dream again... It's been seven times already... - She told to herself - I wonder when will it go away...

Yawning and rubbing her face, Android 18 headed to the bathroom to have a warm shower, still locked on her thoughts about her dream. Pareparing herself for the long day that was about to begin.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
